Life of Whirpool
by TenraiTsukiyomi
Summary: In her death, a part of her had created the Lifestream, beginning the cycle of life that the people of Gaia now know. 2500 years later, when they began experimenting on Jenova and the Lifestream, Shinra also woke the Uzumaki from her deep slumber. Warnings: AU, FemNaru - Pairings: Unknown
1. Prologue

**This is another plot bunny that popped in my mind. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy VII or Naruto or Bleach**

* * *

_**~~Chapter 1. Prologue~~**_

* * *

It was known that Jenova was an alien that had crashed into earth with the intention of invading it.

But they could have never been wrong enough.

In reality, 2500 years ago a war had erupted, and within the war millions had died and millions had suffered. The war had lasted 5 years in total, in which it says that a young human had ended it all and for once when she killed the main conspirator. In her wake, the young human had left a crater in which she and her enemy had clashed attacks, hers being the more dominant one in the clash of power and will. The energy that had poured out of her had been so immense, that it created a self force, which became later known as the Lifestream.

In the war though, warriors had died un huge numbers, leaving very few alive to teach the next generation. Those warriors' real titles were lost in the ages, and became known as the Ancients, the Cetra.

By then, Minerva had seen what the young human could do, evidence being the Lifestream in which she had created unconsciously. So with great reluctance for she knew the hardships of the young human, she had prevented her from resting in piece in the after life, giving her a different disposition as one of the people who would take a huge role in the future. Minerva had confiscated the soul and body of the young human, for she could not afford for other humans to rob her corpse and experiment or disgrace the young one.

Years had passed with the young girl in Minerva's confined grasps, sleeping until the one who would be known as her partner came along. During her sleep, changes could be seen in her, having been exposed to the naked energy of a god, it had affected her own cells and changed some of her features. Tails had sprouted from her tailbone, her human ears disappeared and were replaced by furry appendages, slowly but surely, her once brightly blue eyes changed into an emerald color representing the color of the Lifestream, the being that she herself had created.

500 or so years later, a hole had opened up in the sky, being mistaken as a dark meteor by the young Cetras. The being that had been dumped into the lands was later known as Jenova, the Calamity from the Sky or Heaven's Dark Harbringer. The abomination had proceeded to contaminate every Cetra in sight, destroying each of them with ridiculous ease for most of the Cetra couldn't see the abomination for some strange reason. A few Cetras, who thankfully (or not, for they could the horrid image that was her) could see her, banded together and sealed the abomination in a crater, for they did not have enough strength to fully eliminate the threat. They had sealed Jenova right where a legendary warrior had once fought. Even after years of her death, her dense energy that was now known as the Lifestream still lingered in the crater, unconsciously helping in imprisoning the abomination.

However, while they had manage to seal Jenova, the destruction she caused had completely wiped out the Cetra, leaving its sister race, now known as Humans, to govern Gaia alone.

2000 years later, Shinra Inc came across Jenova's sealing place. With the seal firmly in place, and with the Cetras' energy still charging along with the fallen warrior's energy unconscious coöperation, they had manage to see the being that was her. With the discovery of Jenova, a professor had mistakenly identified Jenova as a Cetra because of the energy encasing the being. After some time, they had decided to use the abomination as an experiment.

At first, Jenova had been a masked creäture, black-colored in skin with a hole in her abdomen and white mask hiding her face. However the many experiments done to her immobile body had shattered her past image.

Jenova's clawed feet were replaced with something resembling a heart. Connected to the heart-like organ are a number of ventricle tubes that reach to different parts of the body, the largest of which, pinker in color, inserts into her abdomen and right into the hole she had. On her back are similarly colored appendages along with what resembles a wing protruding from its left, and a stub of a wing from its right. After they picked her white mask piece by piece, in a painfully slow manner that her consciously salvage mind could feel, they had plucked out her right eye and used it as some test subject.

Scientists had digged and prodded at her inner organs, tearing them out and watching as new ones grew with sick fascination. They had cut open her flesh and harvested her cells, injecting them into plants and babies alike to see what would happen. Slowly, her once black skin had changed into a sick gray color, and her once monstrous visage had taken upon a female form when scientists had decided to use a human female in the experiment.

And unfortunately, the many experiments done to Jenova had loosened the seal with each attempt. When they began moving Jenova from the crater, it had been a great blow as the seal lessened considerably in strength. But fortunately, the dense energy from the fallen warrior had attached itself to Jenova during the 2000 years, so Jenova could not shake it off easily. Jenova had been very, very enraged that the energy of a human could seal her to such an extent, and unconsciously no less; she had been sent into a ballistic rage when she discovered that the energy's owner had long since been dead. Jenova's pride had taken a huge blow when a mere, pathetic, and dead human's energy could seal her that much.

However, Jenova wasn't the only one who had been experimented on, the fallen warrior whose soul was still within the Shinigami King's grasp was indirectly experimented too.

The Lifestream, Shinra Inc had discovered her not long ago and begun harvesting her own energy and injecting it into humans, calling it Mako. They had extracted the very energy of the Lifestream, and used the elemental resources in the energy to conduct electricity and more.

While the results pleased them, it was their actions that got them into deep shit, with them none the wiser.

Shinra Inc had digged themselves into a hole that doomed them. They shouldn't have experimented on Jenova for it caused the defection of their strongest SOLDIERs and the near destruction of Gaia. But one thing that was absolutely and utterly sure, was that they should have never experimented on the Lifestream, for when they first injected Mako in the first person they could, they had awoken someone whose name was lost long ago in history, even to the pages of the Cetra.

Shinra Inc really, really shouldn't have experimented on the Lifestream or humans, much less children. After all...

Hell hath no fury a woman's scorn, and scorn did Uzumaki Lucerne did.

* * *

**End of this little prologue.**

**FemNaruto's name, or in this case Lucerne, is chosen because of the meaning behind it. I have not chosen it because it resembles other people's, like Lucrecia Crescent's. No, no, I chose Lucerne because of the meaning the name has. **

**I made some changes in the history of the Cetra and Jenova. Instead of the Human race being the daughter race of the Cetra, they are sisters. However, please notidy me if there are any errors in this little prologue.**

**When they say that all life is said to exist in the Lifestream, it is true since FemNaruto's (Lucerne) past skill was to connect to the nature itself. As a Sage, Lucerne had been connected to all living beings, including the nature itself and the humans. So with her death, the Lifestream had taken that trait upon itself, absorbing the energy of every dead being; just like how Lucerne absorbed Nature Chakra to enter her Sage Mode. Each time a person dies, their memories and such things are shared with the Lifestreeam before it goes to the after life. When a person is born however, the Lifestream brushes some of her energy against the newborn/reincarnated soul, giving him/her the chakra needed to live.**

**The Lifestream, in this fic, is alive but doesn't really have a conscious mind. The Lifestream just has instincst of giving beings life and so on. It is just instinct, not mind.**

**I am still at loss as to whether make Lucerne fuse with the Lifestream, making her the lifestream itself/herself, or become an entirely different being. Like a Zanpakuto, a Shinigami or a demon/Hollow. Maybe even Togabito or Vizard or Arrancar. Please help? I have a poll in my profile.**

**In the fic, there is also a say about the partner of FemNaru... Actually, I would like opinions since I am still having a time deciding that. Cloud Strife? Vincent Valentine? Sephiroth? Genesis Rhapsados? Zack Fair? You name it, just give an opinion. This won't be in a poll since there are too much people to name. Lol. **

**This could be considered too far etched since I have FemNaru AKA Lucerne acting as the Lifestream, but this is called fanfiction, right? Imagination runs wild in here, so I guess it could be accounted amongst the thousands ideas in the world of writing.**

**Feel free to Favorite or Follow  
Please leave a Review about how the fic is  
TenraiTsukiyomi**


	2. Danger of Life

**Lol. I never, ever imagined that someone would even like this little prologue. I just wrote it for the heck of it, and even then I didn't really plan to write it that way... It just- well, I can't really explain it, but my fingers just flew over the keyboard and there it was. Also, there may be some elements of Bleach in this fic, but there isn't going to really be a real crossover with the series itself. There will just be mentions, like Hollows and so on. But I appreciate those that reviewed. Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy VII or Naruto, nor the little mentions of Bleach**

* * *

_**~~Chapter 2. Danger of Life~~**_

* * *

The Lifestream.

Mostly known as "The Beginning of The End".

She is the being that absorbs the ones that recently died, and judges it before either letting it pass onto the afterlife, or letting it remain as a soul doomed to haunt the living world. It is the being that gives life to Gaia and her people, for if there was no Lifestream, the humans, animals and plants alike wouldn't have been able to survive that struggle 2500 years ago. The Lifestream, it is the being that flows with the death and life of everyone, just like a stream that flows through a river of fresh water; hence its name.

People and animals knew about the Lifestream, albeit it isn't really public; and with good reason. It may be because of power, for they were very greedy and didn't want anyone else to know the source of power that is the Lifestream. Others, however, maintained the Lifestream a secret for her safety. They especially knew the insignificance the Lifestream had, for without her the life in Gaia wouldn't exist.

However, one thing that was utterly unknown to everyone, was that the Lifestream wasn't born from Gaia itself, or even a higher being like Kami or even Minerva. No one knew that the Lifestream had been created by a mere mortal, a **human**.

The fates were strange, were they not?

This particular human didn't even wish for such burden, for such power to be placed inside her; yet, in the end, she had been chosen as Fate's Chosen One. The one who was supposed to either bring piece to the world, or bring the world to utter destruction.

One could say that it was true, in essence.

In her death, this young human had ensured the planet's eternal life, yet she had also ensured the planet's possible destruction.

The balance was impossibly delicate, with one touch of a feather being able to tip the scale into either side. By creating the Lifestream, she had created a way for someone to destroy the entire world.

Shinra Inc weren't the heroes that Midgar thought them to be, if anything, they were the ones that were dooming Midgar and the rest of Gaia.

Every day, Shinra Inc would turn on their reactors, slowly and forcibly sucking energy from the Lifestream, condensing it into Mako Energy and using it for their own purposes; be it to get fame, continue experiments or use it as some measure of power. Slowly, Shinra Inc was killing the Lifestream, and in turn, Shinra Inc was trying killing the rest of Gaia too.

And with the signs of each human with unnatural powers and strength, they were not going to stop any soon. Shinra was too power hungry to stop with a mere warning, they wouldn't even stop by the mentions of their 'morals' since they had lost those the moment they began experimenting on children (babies, fetus, not even born yet).

Such unfortunate act, for they were destroying their own men the moment they simultaneously injected both Jenova cells and the Mako inside them. Only those with wills strong enough to survive the internal struggle were spared, those that didn't were mutated into monsters in effect of the Jenova Cells clashing with the Mako; the former being most of the cause of the monstrous visage.

But at least a tiny itty bit of good came out of Shinra's doings.

With the awakening of Jenova and the seal's weakening, another being would be undoubtably needed in the battle against the abomination.

As long as there is darkness, there is light.

Of course, not everything can be okay within the blink of an eye. For now, both sides are preparing themselves for the upcoming battles, each with their own warriors. Time is essential for them, since they need each second to get stronger to battle against each other.

But first, let's start from the beginning, from the moment Shinra first used their mortal fingers to touch the Lifestream, who was still connected to a slumbering and supposedly dead human.

With the very contact of their chakra, it had caused a ripple throughout the surface of the Lifestream, invisible to all but the higher beings. The ripples of jarry energy reached towards the slumbering soul, still jailed inside the protection of the cocoon Minerva had encased her in.

"Watch out! You are going to fall in!"

"W-What is this green goo? I-I-It burns! AAAHHHH!"

A pair of emerald eyes cracked open groggily.

* * *

**End of this short chappie. I am sorry if this is not as satisfactory as the previous chapter... X-X And sorry, but I changed the previous chapter a bit, putting Minerva instead of Kami or Shinigami... Sorry for that.**

**I know that it could be a bit short, but these are just like extra 'prologues', mostly since I have a lot of past events to cover before the original events come to place. Sorry if some of you are 'mad' (are you? O.o) about this... I am thinking about making this story different, that is until the main events come to happen anyway. Maybe little one shots to show the past? Some of them may not be in present lol. I am just going to write the ones that really pop in my mind.**

**I didn't really think about continuing this story further than just a little prologue, since it was to get an annoying plot bunny out of my mind, but well, I guess all the reviews really motivated me... O-O**

**Some events that I don't know, like the first time Shinra discovered the Lifestream and Mako, are going to be created on the spot. If there is anything wrong, please tell me! Well, this can be considered an AU since I may change some events... I really like Final Fantasy VII, but I haven't really played the game, just watched some videos and movies, along with searching Wiki and reading fics. Lol. **

**Still needing help with the 'partner' thing! Because of** **Tia-Mia Kit's little mention of the subject, there is a little idea of a little harem. I admit (with all the shame I can master) that I didn't really think of a harem... X-X I am such a stupid, single-minded idiot. U-U So, I need all of your opinions: Should there be a (small) harem or just a single couple. I am hesitating on stepping in the boundaries of the world of harem. U-U I may not have problems with a harem, but I don't really know if I can pull it off... It doesn't really matters if there is a (small) harem or just a single couple to me, since in the end I just plan to for Lucerne to have some type of love life. Lol. I really need to solve this out before proceeding any further though, since there are some plot holes I need to fill out, and as such, this part is somewhat needed in its progress.**

**Hope it doesn't suck.  
Favorite and Follow.  
Please leave a review.  
TenraiTsukiyomi**


	3. Chaos

** I am still unsure as to how the romance thing with Lucerne is going to go, so I will just have to decide as the story goes around. Reviews have a big influence lol. Guess I will just have to decide as the story writes out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or Naruto**

* * *

**~~Chapter 3. Chaos~~**

* * *

Pain.

There was so much pain. Not physically, but mentally.

_Where was he? _

Pretty soon, the situation began setting in, and inhuman, slitted, golden eyes cracked open a fraction.

Humans. Intruders. Leave. Come in pie-?

"Lucrecia, could you hold this for me?" A black haired man politely asked a woman.

**_~"Watch what you are doing, dobe!" A younger, slightly different, version of the man snarled, annoyance colored plainly in his eyes._**

_**~It was raining, he/she could see so much blood being washed away. The same boy, black eyes filled with hatred, plunged his hand into his/her chest, and pain exploded inside him/her.**_

_**~"Give me back Itachi... Give my back my mother and father... Give me back MY CLAN! AND THEN I'LL STOP FOR GOOD!" This time, an older, more insane version of the same boy laughed, madness colored in every feature he had.**_

_**~Something wet slipped down his/her cheeks as he/she stared down at a dull-eyed body, hearing the same man cackled insanely, fist cackling with electricity and covered with blood.**_

Sadness.

Betrayal.

Revenge.

Anguish.

Hatred.

Pain.

It wasn't new for him to sometimes feel them once he, within a small chance, woke up from his slumber for a few moments; but these particular emotions were different from normal, and he didn't like it. They were more... intense, more _real_ than the phantom-like emotions that usually hit him.

Feeling like a cornered animal, he had panicked.

And from within his cocoon, a jaw opened and **screeched**.

"W-W-What's happening?" stuttered a random man.

"I don't know!" yelped another, afraid of the inhuman sound.

Before everyone's eyes, an orb of red and black began expanding, and understanding dawned into them, along with horror and fear.

BOOOMM!

Everyone panicked as their comrades were injured, chaos engulfing the entire group.

Chaos. Chaos. Chaos.

_Chaos._ That's his name. The name the Lifestream unofficially gave him, his identity. Created by the tainted Lifestream, by its foul memories and emotions, by the sins and corruption of the mortals that lived and died in Gaia; he is Chaos. He wasn't human, he wasn't normal, he was a monster, an abomination that was to end all life if awoken from his slumber.

A few seconds later, the blast subdued with several members of that group of humans dead, the man resembling the one in his memories dead and on top of a woman who began crying.

Chaos felt... good? Satisfied? Sad-free? He didn't know; they were so different from the daily negative ones and the occasionally (and rare) normal ones. He didn't know who that man was, but he invoked emotions he didn't want. His presence had forced him to step on boundaries he didn't want to, like those memories of _that person_. He didn't know whose memories they were, but they were the main source that created him, making Chaos wonder who this little mortal could have been to have such an influence in his creation.

He didn't know. He didn't know but he was curious. So attentively curious.

Contrary to popular belief, while Chaos is certainly not human, he had more intelligence than a brainless beast should have, he just doesn't show it. Since he had been born from the tainted part of the Lifestream, Chaos is also created from all living beings' (humans, animals, plants; everything alive) negative emotions and memories. The reason he doesn't show anything more than his monster-like side, the side filled with hatred and anger and pain and loneliness, is simply because **he doesn't know how**.

Happy memories? Emotions like care and love? It was a subreal subject to him, like something a kid hears about for the first time; like when their mother tells them about a new sibling and them getting all starry-eyed. All of those emotions, he had only learned (no, not learned, only heard and saw; he doesn't **know** one bit) about them through the memories he had been given from the tainted Lifestream; just wistful and regretful wishes from the ones that had died.

Ever since he had been created, he had been left alone to his advice, isolated with no one to correct his current view on the world. Completely alone with the hatred that, day by day, continued to grow with each living being that died; and not because he felt **for** them, it was because he felt **from** them.

In fact, one has to wonder how Chaos had maintained such intelligence, whereas any other man (Gender doesn't matter, neither does race. Demon? Animal? Human?) would have succumbed long ago to madness and lost their mind.

Chaos hated humans. They were sinful creatures, easily swayed by hatred, too greedy for their own good. Chaos knew better than anyone since all the memories he had were of the tainted Lifestream, where sins and darkness and corruption and negative emotions dwelled; all Chaos knew were the memories of the humans' sins.

Chaos would hate and kill all humans in sight because there simply isn't any light or goodness inside them in his view. He doesn't know that humans can be as good as they are bad, doesn't know that there are innocents as there are corrupted, doesn't know that there is light as there is darkness.

Sleep began drugging his system, stopping him from entertaining the thought of killing the remaining humans in HIS cave. Chaos easily embraced sleep for he didn't want to wake up in this world, consumed by the humans and their hatred and their want for power and their lust for hurting others.

This was a world of darkness, in which he was destined to destroy in the future, leaving it then to Omega to carry the Lifestream across the space and to another planet where all life would begin anew.

To him, there isn't a world of light or a mixed world of yin-yang. To him, there is only the sin of darkness and the shadows of corruption, all from those humans.

* * *

**End of chapter. I am sorry if the way I am portraying Chaos is wrong in your views, but I... like it like that. Sorry for any and all mistakes in this chapter!**

**Well, if Vincent or his father had black eyes instead of red (except when in sharingan mode, I think Grimoire has red eyes, no? Well, my bad.), I think that they could have been Uchihas. In appearance, I mean; I can only think of few Uchihas that have a complex like Vincent's lol. I wonder if Sasuke (or Itachi, or Shisui, any Uchiha; though I am skeptical in their change, and Itachi turned out fine despite the Curse of Hatred) could have turned out like Vincent if the Kyuubi had been sealed inside him...**

**I don't know how EXACTLY Grimoire Valentine died, just that he had died when he shielded Lucrecia from a blast created by Chaos when they went on one of their 'trips of science'. Soooo~ I am going to make up Chaos 'attack'.**

**Yes, Chaos has seen innocent humans in his visions AKA memories, but seeing and knowing is completely different from that; and even then, Chaos doesn't know what exactly defines "Good". Is it helping others and expecting others to help in return? Be idiotically selfless? Rush in to help without any plan or thought, possibly resulting in death for both parties? And in his view, just because he saw them doesn't mean he believes in good. He doesn't feel anything other than negative emotions, and no one even bothered to teach him, no one wanted to. Would you believe a person to be innocent and pure when you see them, when in turn they are horribly corrupted and rotten on the inside? Would you feel happy just because some random stranger is happy? I mean no offense to everyone, just making a 'point'. **

**Hope you enjoyed.  
Please leave a review.  
TenraiTsukiyomi**


	4. Green Life or Venom?

**Sorry this update took so long. X-X I thank all those that reviewed, favorited and followed. Sorry for any mistakes and the like.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or Naruto.**

* * *

_**~~Chapter 4. Green Life or Venom?~~**_

* * *

Green water. Green flowers. Green sky. Everything was green and white and golden and oh so confusing.

_Who was she? Where was she? What was she?_

She didn't know, couldn't even manage the strength to dig in her memories and find out, the water around her always turned freezing cold whenever she tried to do so. Everytime she tried to remember the least bit, even her name, resulted in a failure for she was just floating around and never straying on the same thought for long. Everything was so slippery and blurry and stinging, her mind felt the same whenever she closed her eyes or tried to think; it was as if everything was made of slippery jelly, and she wasn't sure if she liked it.

Her sense of touch registered her body being encased in something slimy, something wet but so warm at the same time. It was confusing, feeling the warm liquid slide across her skin, and even more bizarre, was that the liquid felt very familiar. How confusing; if it weren't for her sense of touch it was as if there wasn't any liquid and just her.

Everything else though, was pretty much useless and she could only think about her situation.

Of course, there were times when darkness crept at her mind and she just fell, engulfed into the beautiful oblivion as black overcame everything and her body being numbed. Only in those dreams could she rest peacefully without any disturbances of the green water or the screeching that sometimes assaulted her mind.

The green water was annoying, always feeling like it was slipping inside her mind and always preventing her from moving whatever limb she had; in fact, did she even have a body? Well, that she was sure, but she couldn't move at all so it planted seed of doubts inside her mind.

There were times that everything was overtaken by a different and new sensation altogether, like that one time where she had been shocked, her eyes had opened, and that was when she had first seen the green liquid around her.

Sometimes, voices would echo around her little place carrying whispers and conversations with them. They would whisper about the_ Lifestream_ and _Mako_ and _Experiment_; and in those few times, she had felt something unsettling in the pit of her stomach, if she even have one of course.

Over the course of time, she sometimes felt pain, very similar yet so alien, and while it was not particularly painful in a singular burst, it was very painful whenever it happened in dozens. The screams that occasionally followed were even more painful; so full of torment and agony and hatred and pain... It was entirely different from the utter peace and nothingness that had once plagued her little world.

Similarly, there were times when she was hit by something even more painful and aching than the screams.

She didn't know, but it was so familiar and the answer was on the tip of her fingers, but the green water and green everything had to butt in and distract her and let the knowledge slip away like a snake. She had been irritated, or as irritated as she could get with everything dulled and numb and confused and jumbled together. It was not like she even had any say with the green liquid's actions; the thing was her only company and it sometimes jolted her whenever she thought she would cease to exist.

Green and green and green and green; they always chained her to reality or dreams and sometimes assured (she got the feeling it did) her that she existed and that she wasn't some figment of imagination.

But then, one day, something in the green water just changed.

_Hot... It was so hot... Painpainpainpain..._

Then, as soon as it began, it was over as painful, prickling sensations stabbed her skin, the liquid surrounding her suddenly draining as she landed onto the ground in a crumpled mess; something hot and stinging and utterly dry entered her lungs, with something wet and warm gushing out at the same time. As she twitched her fingers, she faintly noticed that even that was difficult and that she felt very, very weakened.

Before darkness and dreams enveloped her, she felt things grabbing her and something (numerous things) in her tailbone being pulled, but she wasn't sure when the pain of it sent her spiraling into darkness. The last thing she heard were very, very ominous.

"Professor, we have got—"

"Yes, yes... Interesting..._ It_ can be a fine specimen."

As she finally succumbed to darkness, she faintly wondered if the 'it' the nasal voice was referring to was her.

* * *

**Sorry. I am surprised at how many follows and favorites I got. O-O'**

**Who the heck is the professor? Certainly not Gast. **

**By the way, any of you have any specific choices as to which timeline to land Lucerne in?  
****When Vincent met Lucrecia? After that or before that?  
In the Crisis Core Arc?  
When Sephiroth goes insane? Or in Sephiroth's childhood?  
Nibelheim?  
****Ect ect... Just give an opinion please.**


	5. Minerva

**Thankyou everyone for their reviews, favorites and follows! Especially those that told me their suggestions on the timelines and ideas. XD Sorry for not updating but I have to tread carefully in this since... er... I can't exactly play the game so the order of happenings are out of place. Of course, that's if they even happen. XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or Naruto**

* * *

_**~~Chapter 5. Minerva~~**_

* * *

Minerva knew, that the moment she confiscated the child, that it would come with consequences and trouble.

_Firstly_, the mortals that had survived the war, those that remembered the child, would question the whereabouts of her corpse. It was sad to see them search high and low for even a scrap in hopes of giving their 'Hero' a proper burial, how unfortunate that the child was in the hands of Minerva and residing within the realm of Gods, to which no mortal could enter unless guided by a God or Higher Being. But even so, it didn't erase the memories of 'The Unnamed Hero' as the child was called now, her name having been lost through the ages.

_Secondly_, Minerva knew that she would have to return the child to Gaia years before everything began, it was the most safe alternative; otherwise the child wouldn't be awake by the time the Sky's DarkHarbginger awoke.

A mortal going into the realms of Gods was not something one could joke about, even less dream off. The air, the earth, the atmosphere, the very presence of the Realm of Gods was on a completely different level from the Mortal Realm_ (or in this case, Gaia)._ The God Realm was too 'holy', too pure, or too evil depending on which place of the God Realm one landed. Be it in the presence of Minerva, Hades, Tsukiyomi, Hecate, Izanagi or others, each terrtory was different from each other, but they had the same effects of killing mortals instantaneously.

Humans, animals and plants alike born in the Mortal Realm could never dream to survive even an instant in the Realm of Gods, they would be immediately dead even if they so much as breathed the air in the God Realm. The only reason the young child Minerva had confiscated didn't die for those very reasons was because she once had the Kyuubi no Yoko sealed inside her. The young child gained permanent properties even if she had the Kyuubi ripped away. Kyuubi no Yoko's chakra was classified in the level of a God, being a Divine Being itself; and some of the Kyuubi's chakra permanently mixed with the child, hence letting her survive the atmosphere of Minerva's home and Lesser Gods' prescense while unconscious.

Thus that was the only reason Minerva took the child back to her home, because there wasn't any other safer place than in the protection of a god while the child slept away the years. What the child couldn't resist or fight against, Minerva would put a shield over the child to protect her from the influence of Higher Beings; though it could be said that the child wasn't affected anymore by Minerva considering that it was** her** own presence that changed the Human into what she is.

This principe was somewhat the same with Gods going to the Mortal Realm. Being accostumed to their much pure and holy grounds, the Gods admitted that the Mortal Realm seemed too... bland. It was too boring, too monotonous, too weak in the eyes of some Gods. But even so, they couldn't deny that even they had to accostume themselves in the Mortal Realm for a time, otherwise they would be uncomfortable for years and some Gods are mighty like that; and that's talking about Higher Gods. The Lesser Gods would immediately return to the Realm unless summoned by a Mortal with a prayer, like Cupid or some other mushy God.

Uzumaki Lucerne was no exception to this.

Minerva would have to put the child years before the battle so that she wouldn't be weak when it began. The child would need to get comfortable living in the Mortal Realm, would need to be able to fight efficently without side effects. Having breathed within the God Realm for around 2500 years, usually, it would be a very long time before the child got accostumed to the Mortal Realm completely; but Minerva trusted that her human traits would shine through and enable her to adapt quickly.

If anything was obvious about Humans, was that they adapted quickly; especially concerning the Cetras from when the era of Uzumaki Lucerne had been alive. Even after being in her realm for millenias and having her entire being changed, Uzumaki Lucerne still possessed Human traits, though most wouldn't be able to tell from mere appareance alone.

However, putting the child in the Mortal Realm meant that she would still be sleeping, still slumbering until the years passed and she regained enough energy to awoken; and with the Lifestream being sapped of its life day by day, Minerva hoped that the child would wake soon. Despite not being the Lifestream itself, the child still retained a strong connection with the Beginning of the End, known as the Lifestream in other terms. Thus, with the Lifestream dying, the child would be completely vulnerable in her sleeping and weakened state, practically a blaring target to all those that harboured ill intent; one could just hope that the Calimity from the Sky does not come across Fate's Chosen Child's weakened state.

And even if everything went downhill in the young child's fate, Minerva wouldn't be able to do anything; it wasn't permitted. It was law that Gods couldn't interfere with matters of the Mortal Realm unless it threatened their Realm or the very existence of the Universe; and the Calamity from the Sky was just a pest compared to them, just an insect that could be exterminated with a simple intake of breath. And considering that the Calamity from the Sky couldn't even break out of the phantom energy of a spirit of a mere **human**...

The Gods were unimpressed.

The only ones that could even lift a finger in this matter were those offended by the Calamity from the Sky, namely the Goddess Gaia; and Minerva since it was her charge the Calamity from the Sky was itching to disember with its jaws, it was offending Minerva to a slight extent too _(one of the reasons she confiscated the Child, Minerva already considered her faithful believers as her children, but they had no personal and 'public' connections and thus it wouldn't give her an alibi to take place in the battle)_.

If the Calamity of the Sky had been a greater danger, the Gods would have made a meeting to terminate the threat; but the Calamity was not even dirt beneath their feet, and thus they couldn't interfere even if some of them wished to do so. The Calamity of the Sky wasn't even something new, it was just a bodiless spirit that the mortals of today's Gaia managed to see through sheer dumb luck. The only reason the Calamity of the Sky could even best the Cetra at their strongest was because they couldn't see her or detect her; those that could were quickly eaten, adding a power boost to the Calamity of the Sky.

Thousand of years had passed, and time made others stronger, or wiser in correcting their mistakes; and there would be no doubt in Minerva's mind that if given the chance that the Calamity would terminate one of the only threats to itself. The Calamity of the Sky had a special ability to grow stronger through time alone, eating others just added some boosts; though, thanks to the Chosen One's lingering chakra, the Calamity from the Sky didn't get as strong as it should have been by today, adding more of the grudge the Calamity had to the Chosen One.

And as soon as young Lucerne entered the Mortal Realm, she would immediately to adjust; preferably in her sleep. The child wasn't a god, end of the period. Since she was not a God or a Divine Deity, instead of being 'uncomfortable', the child **suffers **from the sudden change in atmosphere; and if it weren't for once having a Divine Being (Kyuubi no Yoko) sealed inside her she would be dead from the sudden changes.

As she gently guided the sleeping child into the Mortal Realm, the only thing Minerva could do was engulf the child in a cocoon of the Lifestream. Steadily, the cocoon would weaken with each year that the awakening of the child approached, and it would be extremely dangerous for the child during her last years of conserving energy to even wake up.

Weak enough for even humans to break, for **Shinra Inc** to discover; and that was the last thing Minerva would want to befall on another of her children.

But she couldn't do anything for now. It was nerve racking and painful, to see as your children died one by one, and then sending one of your children smack right into the possible hands of the Humans bearing the disgusting side of mortals.

And that's where the Third consequence of confiscating Uzumaki Lucerne came in: **Minerva got attached to a mortal**,_ again_, just like the time that she had been familiarly attached to the Rikudo Sennin.

Minerva took care of her children, in those that believed in her, in those that put faith upon her; and the habitants of Gaia were her very children. Minerva wouldn't let them die meaninglessly.

She could only pray as she waited the passing of years.

In the wait of everything, Minerva wondered if she should have listened to other Gods and not get attached to mortals that wouldn't meet her in all their lifetimes; but Minerva just got attached and it was simply wonderful amidst the monotony of being a lonely Goddess.

Despite all the stress, it was worth it when her children were happy and Gaia was secured.

* * *

**OH GOD I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. Xd There was just this writer block and it wouldn't come out like I wanted. e.e Now, I understand how writers feel about a writer's block. u.u**


End file.
